Baskets, Breezes, and an Awesome Game of PingPong
by miwaku zombie
Summary: A Natsumi and Kano one shot.


****

****

_(I love this pairing although there's no way it could happen which is a shame. Probably a waste of time, hey? Reviews, please?)_

__

Natsumi trotted through the rubble entrance of Unlimited City. Her long, pony-tailed ebony hair bounced around behind her. She carried in her hands a basket full of grilled eel sushi and sweet egg rolls, intending to give the food to Ban and Ginji before they left to visit MakubeX. Distressed that they had left earlier than she expected, Natsumi had run out of the Honky Tonk, still dressed in her waitress uniform (consisting of a dull orange skirt, plain white dress shirt, and a cute little black apron), hoping to catch up with them.

"Unlimited City is a scary place." She glanced from side to side at the crumby buildings while she quickened her pace. As she turned the corner a sharp gust of wind took her by surprise and knocked the basket from her hands. The food spilled out when it hit the ground. Natsumi let out a whine of disappointment. "Eh!? But that's for Ban-san and Gin-chan!" she knelt down next to the basket.

"I'll knock your head off, next time!" a boyish but condescending voice called from above. Another flurry of wind flew passed Natsumi and threw the basket farther from her. She gasped and snapped her head around just as the hooligan landed gracefully onto the ground. He was dressed in a black tunic trimmed with white. The symbol for long life was embroidered side by side on the jacket. A distinguishing birthmark owned most of the right side of his face and, consequently, was covered pitifully with his straggly chestnut hair.

Natsumi cowered when he began to approach her. She decided to forget the basket and rose to her feet slowly. His intimidating presence was making her sweat. She kept her dark eyes on the ground with a worried frown and when she saw his black shoes inches away from her own she gradually raised her head. She had expected to bend her neck up slightly before her eyes would meet his so when she found herself staring down at her aggressor she almost had to stifle a giggle.

"You don't belong here, get lost." He growled up at her. Natsumi could hold the giggle no longer. It burst out of her like the contents of her basket. The boy was taken aback by her lack of fear.

"Don't laugh at me!" He jumped back, and with a stylish swing of his arm he sent a fierce breeze of wind with the large fan he held. It went passed Natsumi's face, giving her a deep cut across her cheek and stealing a few strands of her silk-hair.

"That hurt!" She winced and cupped her cheek, falling to her knees. "What's your name?" she asked softly. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and shot her a smug look.

"Kano Joya!" He declared. "And don't you forget it!" Not a moment after he had turned to walk away, Kano felt a sharp sting in his back that sent him flying over. It took him a while before he could lift himself up off the filthy ground.

"Wh-wha-what was that?" His eyes were wide with fear as he looked over his shoulder to see the girl standing with an almost evil looking smile.

"I'm Mizuki Natsumi. Nice to meet you." She held up her left hand, which had white ping-pong balls fitted between each finger. "Nice to meet you, Kano-san!" She threw one up, and served it with what looked like a soft hurl. Panic struck Kano as he watched the ball shoot towards his face with ungodly speed.

"Don't hit them at me!" He squeaked, pulling out a smaller fan and using equal force in swatting it back to Natsumi. It bounced once next to her feet and twice more behind her. He noticed her mean face transform back into the innocent-looking one she had had when he'd first attacked her.

"But you hurt me!" She pointed to her cheek. The blood had dried in little trickles from the cut. "I don't think it's fair!"

"Then get out of Infinity!" Kano yelled.

"Apologize for Ban-san and Gin-chan's food, first!" she yelled back, matching his mean tone.

"Is that Mido Ban?!" He demanded. She nodded. Kano couldn't believe it. "Then never!" He once again threw a gust of wind with the large fan at Natsumi, and a second out of embarrassing memories. Natsumi hadn't expected this so one hit her left arm and another ripped her uniform's skirt and grazed the top of her thigh. She gave a painful yelp and hugged her arm to herself.

"What's wrong with Ban-san?!" She asked.

_She says his name so lovingly! _Kano's thoughts hissed. _Is she his girlfriend?_ His chest tensed at the possibility of this. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so jealous.

"So you're good at ping-pong, yes?" He closed the big fan and pointed it in her face. She nodded; a little frightened that he may cut her with his wind again. Kano smirked.

"Let's have a proper match, then!" he secured the big fan behind his back and opened the small one. "And if you lose," He turned his back to her so she would not see his reddening cheeks. "You have to kiss me!"

Natsumi gasped. Kano knew that was a stupid thing to say, and he also knew that he would never be able to defeat Ban, especially not if he enraged him. There was a moment of silence before Natsumi spoke.

"And if you lose," He turned to face her. "You will have to do all my chores in the Honky Tonk for a whole year!" Kano frowned at her. He had expected something a little more intense than chores.

"I accept!" Kano positioned himself for her serve. He would NOT be hit by the ball again and he certainly was NOT going to lose. Natsumi's sweet eyes were changed to determination as she tossed the ball up. She hit it harder this time and Kano had to jump back to be able to return it with a quick waft. Natsumi immediately dove and smacked it harder still back to Kano who had to twist almost completely for an effective return. He readied himself for another one of Natsumi's ferocious hits, but to his horror she tapped the ball lightly upwards. Kano scrambled to receive it and almost missed. He had to send wind a second time to pass it back to her.

The game somehow became rather rough from that point. The bottom of Kano's tunic was tattered and Natsumi had to discard of her apron since there was not much of it left. Both were out of breath from the huge surfaces they had to cover in short seconds. As Natsumi sent the ball to Kano he hastily pulled the large fan from his back and used all his might to attempt to send the ball beyond her. As he gasped and panted and fell to his knees he watched the ball fly. He was so certain he was going to win.

"There's... no... way... she'll re-" to his dismay, with a dainty flick of her wrist, Natsumi sent the ball zooming back with equal force to Kano's wind. Kano's heart skipped a beat. _Impossible!_ Was his last thought before the ball smacked him dead between the eyes and sent him crashing backwards into the ground.

"Welcome!" the familiar cheerful voice of Natsumi greeted Kano (who was not decked out in fancy clothes today) as he grumpily entered the Honky Tonk café. The only customers, the two Get Backers, sat at the counter. The porcupine headed Ban smirked at Kano and the former Thunder King, Ginji, paid no attention as he was busy stuffing his face with pizza and sandwiches.

"Ah! Kano-san! I'm so glad you came." Natsumi bustled over to him.

"Me too!" Ban jeered and threw a frilly pink apron over Kano. "I wish I could stay to see this, but we gotta job t'do. So I'll leave it to you, Natsumi-chan." Ban pulled his blond companion reluctantly out of the door. The apron slid off of Kano's head to reveal him staring at nothing but gritting his teeth with unfathomable anger. Natsumi ignored all this.

"First are the dishes!" her voice was tinged with lovingness. She gestured with her hands to the huge stack of plates that were behind the counter. Kano followed her to them, grumbling the entire time. He put the apron on, rolled up his sleeves, and began working.

"That was a fun game, yesterday." Natsumi leaned close to him and her chest pressed gently against Kano's arm. He cheeks turned blood red as he snapped his head around to face her. "I'd like to do it again some time." She smiled as she leaned down a little and kissed Kano on the mouth.


End file.
